


Birthday Blues | Oumami

by PantaParty



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gay Amami Rantaro, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Minor Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Sad Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantaParty/pseuds/PantaParty
Summary: After the cast of Danganronpa 53: Killing Harmony, awake to discover the killing game was nothing but a huge simulation. Kokichi is placed into a therapy group, with the other victims. Angie, Tenko, Rantaro, Ryoma, and Miu. The usually outgoing and mischievous Kokichi is nothing but an empty shell, of his past self. But, luckily a green haired boy loves him.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Birthday Blues | Oumami

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first ever fanwork on this site. sorry if it sucks!
> 
> i wanted to post this on Kokichi's birthday, so I could have a birthday theme woo!~

Kokichi Oma felt alone. He always felt alone.

The smudged gray clock ticked on. It faced the lifeless door, of his lifeless room. Kokichi didn't bother looking at the time, because he knew he was already late. Every morning, the victims of the "Killing Game", would meet and discuss whatever feelings were on their minds. Kokichi despised this. He hated being open with anyone, even with himself. Usually, the nurses of the facility would have to coax him there, promising him treats, like elusive bottles of panta, or special privileges such as eating food in his room. Even though, Kokichi had been out of the simulator for over a month now. His diet, and health were still strictly controlled, and he still had to attend group therapy, daily. 

Sometimes, however, he could get away with skipping these sessions. He may beg for a physical therapy session, with Doctor Kazumi - Kokichi credited his acting ability. Or, he just hid around the facility. Being short, and slim definitely had it's advantages. He could hide in cupboards, or behind doors. Usually, he got caught though, and was often dragged along to the group therapy room. The room itself wasn't so bad. It was painted a strangely calming orange, with small flickers of white. The carpet was a faded white, and the flooring beneath was reinforced with sturdy wooden planks. 

Kokichi, decided to get changed out of his navy blue pajamas, and into a basic white t-shirt, and ripped, slightly stained jeans, and black converse. He waited patiently, for the nurses to pick him up. He waited, and waited. Time seemed to pass by so much slower in the real world, then it did in the Killing Game. Was that a part of the simulation? Kokichi, pondered on this thought for a while, until the nurses finally arrived.

"Good morning, Kokichi!" One of the nurses greeted him, whilst the other opened up his curtains. His eyes cringed slightly, at the sudden change in light, "g-good morning!" he reciprocated her greeting, but with a less enthusiastic tone. The two nurses, briefly tidied up his room. Stripping his bed of it's sheets, briefly wiping down his windows, and straightening out his crooked desk. Kokichi prefered it that way, but he wasn't in the mood to be difficult. He stood in silence, and waited to be taken to the therapy session. Eventually, the nurses had finished their routine maintenance on his room, and took him down the corridor. He seemed to have the route, memorised by now. Right. Straight ahead. Right. Down those stairs. Left. Another Left. Right. Down the corridor, and into the room. Kokichi, wasn't actually the last person to arrive, for once. Angie, Tenko, and Miu, were already there, but were still waiting on Ryoma, and Rantaro.

"Typical degenerate males!" Tenko shrieked, "Always late, always caus-"  
"Good morning." Rantaro cut her off, as he walked in.  
"Gah.." Tenko sulked, as she returned to her seat.

Miu, stood up, next. "Well, well if it isn't the virgin avocado, and the twink." She laughed venomously, smirking.  
"Shut up, you walking sperm bank." Kokichi, snapped back.  
Miu flushed instantly. "S-sperm bank... no one's ever called me-"

"Nyahaha, good morning all!" Angie beamed, as she swayed side to side, imitating a kite blowing in the wind. Her white hair, flowed freely down to her hips, and it seemed to have grown a lot, since the Killing Game. She swayed from side to side for a while, talking about her favourite topic - Atua, whilst Tenko continued to speak about the toxicity of masculinity, Miu talked about her "strange dreams", involving a particular robot, and Rantaro relaxed into the white couch, facing an identical white couch. Kokichi, awkwardly took a seat next to Rantaro, and started to meekly discuss his plans for the day, until it slipped out.

"Well, it's actually my b-birthday, today, I know.. I have terrible luck, being stuck in a place like this on my birthday."  
Rantaro shook his head, "I'm sure we can do something together, like we did before, maybe we could-"  
But this time, it was a nurse cutting him off. "Now everyone, unfortunately, Ryoma has been taking to the infirmary, so the group session will not be held today. You are free to leave!" The group begun collecting their possessions. Their room keys, which most had left on the glass table in the center of the room - Tenko, thought one of the "degenerate males" would steal it, so she kept it in her pocket. "Oh, and one last thing. It is Kokichi birthday, today. Please, wish him a happy birthday, and Kokichi as it's your birthday, we have a special treat for you, later."

"Nyahaha, Happy birthday, Kokichi!" Angie smiled proudly. "I will pray to Atua, so your birthday will be extra special."  
"T-thanks, Angie." Kokichi blushed slightly. Angie waved to him, as she left the room, practically skipping back to her room.  
Even, Miu was being nicer to him. "Happy Birthday, Kokichi!"  
"W-well.. uh, thanks Miu-"  
"Maybe, you'll finally get laid." Miu bursted out the room, shrieking with laughter.  
"It wasn't.. that f-funny.. uh nevermind.."

"Hm.. even though you are a degenerate male, it is still your birthday so.... Happy Birthday!" Tenko, even offered the "degenerate male" Kokichi, a small smile.  
Kokichi nodded at Tenko, with a smile. "M-merci beaucoup.." Tenko, looked at Kokichi, oddly, but exited the room, without comment anyway.  
Rantaro, gave Kokichi a small hug. "Happy Birthday, Grape!" Kokichi smiled, slightly. "Thanks, avocado." 

"I got you something~" Rantaro, revealed a small box, and handed it to Kokichi. The box felt smooth, it felt like, velvet, or a very soft plastic. Kokich slowly peered inside the box, and saw a small purple ring inside, with his date of birth carved in. Rantaro smiled, "I knew it had to be coloured like Panta, so I got it custom made." Kokichi, slowly nodded, a smile coming to his face. "T-thank you, thank you so much Rantaro." Rantaro wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, and pulled him closer to his chest. "I know how much you've been through Grape, and I'll always be here for you... so don't ever think you're alone, because I don't care what time, what place, anything, I'll always stay with you, Kokichi." Kokichi, had completely melted into the taller boy's arms, he was almost full on sobbing at this point. Kokichi, felt his cheeks heat up, and swell, with joy. 

They stayed like this, completely intoxicated by each other's touch. Rantaro finally eased his arms around Kokichi. 

"You know what's next, right?"  
Kokichi shook his head, still trying to wipe away his tears. But, it was no use. It had been a long time, since Kokichi had cried, and he was glad he cried in the arms of his beloved, Rantaro.  
"I'm sure you'll love it.."

───────────────────────────────────

Kokichi, in fact did love it. Rantaro, managed to organise a cake for Kokichi's birthday. He managed to sway over the usually stern kitchen staff, to bake Kokichi a small, but filling buttermilk cake. The whole cake was covered in a thin layer of sweet white royal icing, with the cake having the words, "Happy 17th Birthday, Kokichi!" written on top of it. The writing looked remarkably well done, with delicate, and intricate calligraphy, using blue royal icing. Rantaro, cut both of them a slice, and begun eating it slowly. Kokichi noted, that even though the cake was sweet, it wasn't an overwhelming sensation. One slice, after enough was eating, until all that remained were two very full teenagers. Rantaro, pulled out a napkin, for each of them. Kokichi, gratefully took it, and begun wiping the corners of his mouth, which had been stained with the sweet icing of the cake. Rantaro, then poured Kokichi, a small glass of panta. A satisfying fizzing noise, rung out across the empty dining hall. The purple liquid fizzed, and eventually flattened. Kokichi, didn't realise how thirsty he was, until he started drinking. Not before long, he had already downed a whole glass, and went to pour himself another.

"Hang on Kokichi, there's still one more gift left to give~"  
Kokichi, looked at him puzzled. "Rantaro, you've already been so wonderful, and done so much for-"  
He was cut off, from the impact of Rantaro's soft lips. Kokichi, instantly blushed, and felt Rantaro's slightly chapped lips, brush up against his soft ones. Kokichi pulled back, before initiating another kiss, this time, Kokichi smiled through the kiss, and by the end of it, had completely relaxed into it. "I never want this day to end," Kokichi sighed dreamily, he had finally managed to find a large smile, for the one, and only Rantaro Amami. 

Without even realising it, the pair had begun to slow dance, to no particular rythm, but the sound of their quickening heart beats. Kokichi, pulled away slightly, to look into the mesmerizing eyes of the taller boy. "I l-love you, Rantaro." Rantaro reciprocated this tender moment, with another kiss, before proudly declaring, "I love you too Kokichi Oma."


End file.
